


The Wolf

by SinfulSecrets



Series: Sicario [1]
Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Desire, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sicario, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hitman - Freeform, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSecrets/pseuds/SinfulSecrets
Summary: Sometimes, the big bad wolf is the most trusted ally... or is he?18+





	1. Find Me in the Dark

**MUSIC IN CHAPTER:**

BRIDGE - Make Me

A/N: I loved this movie. I just _had _to. 

* * *

_You won’t survive here. You’re not a wolf… And this is the land of wolves now. _

That deep, baritone voice. She would never forget the way he looked at her before he walked out of her life forever. His shadow followed her everywhere like a dark phantom. The man—_the wolf—_had undeniably changed Kate Macer inside out. Alejandro Gillick was so deep inside her bloodstream that a year of solitude from the violence of Mexico had not cured her of his poison. His infectious presence still coursed through her veins; a paradoxical antidote to her listless existence.

Nine months of therapy with a trauma counselor had done nothing for Kate. She was still paralyzed, cycling through painful flashbacks.

_You look like a little girl when you’re scared. _

She could never get over what he’d said to her. The hardest part for Kate was admitting that she was afraid of him—how she’d constantly been on edge around him. Alejandro was unpredictable like that. His heavy-lidded eyes were forever etched in her memory. 

She gazed at the nightlife from her balcony and tried to silence his voice.

_You remind me of the daughter they took away from me._

His vulnerable confession had incited nothing but resentment within her, and she couldn’t understand why. His subtle attempt at showing that he cared had made something shatter inside of Kate; something she was too proud to confront and accept.

_A couple too many drinks,_

_Made me forget everything… _

Haunting melodies echoed into her consciousness and pulled her back to reality.

_You’ll never see him again, Kate, _she told herself. _Forget him… Forget. _

She finished her glass of wine and stepped back in her living room. It was déjà vu all over again.

She froze.

Heart racing a mile a minute.

“I like your taste in music.”

A mischievous glint reflected the corners of his wolfish grin, as a dark vortex pierced through Kate’s soft blue eyes.

He hadn’t changed a bit. She was terrified.

“How did you get in here?” she said, glancing at the gun on her coffee table.

“You won’t be needing that.” Alejandro chuckled, stepping off the stool, oozing with hubris.

Kate tried her best to control the fear in her voice. “Answer my question,” she said.

“Have you forgotten who I am? It’s not that difficult to pick a lock, Kate—much less track you down.” He bridged the gap between them and caressed her body with his seductive stare. 

The air in the room had immediately thickened with sexual tension. 

“You look exactly the same.” A hint of a smile tugged at his perfect lips. “Except... your hair’s longer. I like it.”

“What are you doing here, Alejandro?”

She tried to control her breathing, ignoring the intoxicating scent of his cologne. 

“We have unfinished business,” he replied.

“I signed my soul away when you coerced me into signing that document last summer. As far as I’m concerned, all business is settled between us.”

“On the contrary, Kate.”

The way he said her name did something inside of her. He was unraveling her at the seams, all over again. Their slow burning flames of passion had reignited as soon as she cast her haunted eyes on him.

“You’re in danger.” He slowly guided her fallen bra strap over her shoulder. 

“I’m aware of that.”

“Are you?”

“I’m looking right at it.”

His smile was subtle, as he ignored her sassy remark and said, “You’ve pissed off the wrong cartel this time, Kate.”

“And how would you know that? Have you been stalking me?”

“Yes.” His stone-cold expression betrayed no emotion.

Her heart shivered.

“Sit down and let me explain.” Alejandro helped himself to the bottle of wine that was resting on the coffee table.

“I want you to leave.”

“Such a stubborn girl.” He sighed. “Just like my daughter was.”

Her voice quivered as she glared at him and said, “I’m _not_ your daughter.”

“Indeed. You’re not.” He paused and studied her briefly. “Esperanza was always obedient when Daddy laid down the law.”

“Daddy _breaks _the law,” Kate retorted.

Alejandro was amused, charmed by Kate’s confidence to fence with him: a verbal combat. He tipped back his glass and took a sip of wine. “Hmm,” he said. “Disappointing.”

Thinking purely on instinct, she suddenly dived for her gun. But it was a futile effort.

He beat her to it.

“_Bad_ decision.” He disassembled the firearm and released a heavy sigh. “We’ve done this before… it would be a lot easier if you showed some compliance.”

Kate’s heart was hammering away in her chest. She always had mixed feelings about this man. He’d saved her life. Then he shot her—_twice_. He’d threatened to kill her and had the audacity to call it a suicide if she refused to sign her morals away. Yet, despite it all, despite their age gap, her attraction to him was all consuming.

“Sit. _Down,_” Alejandro commanded in a soft, gentle voice that still held a trace of danger. “I won’t tell you again, Kate.” His compassionate eyes betrayed the wolf inside the man.

Kate obeyed him and seated herself on the sofa.

“Good girl.”

Time seemed to stretch as she tried to read his unreadable expression: an iron mask of calm, cool composure. She envied him.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he confessed.

Kate snickered under her breath, folding her arms in her chest, as if she was unconvinced. 

Alejandro never took his eyes off her as he added, “I don’t appreciate your condescension, either.”

She scowled at him with red hot fury. “Do you have any idea just how badly you traumatized me?”

“You survived. Put the past behind you.”

“I can’t!” Kate screamed, startled by her emotional outburst. Everything that she had repressed was finally surfacing. It felt so cathartic to express her anguish to the one man who was responsible for all her agony. “You clearly moved on with your life," she said, "but I’ve been a wreck! I can never be the same again”—her voice cracked—“not after what happened in Mexico. Not after everything I witnessed… everything you did to me.”

His hooded eyes seemed to darken as he strode toward the couch and sat next to her. She was a fragile little lamb. Broken. Scared.

“Every night I have nightmares.” Kate stifled a sob. “I’m back in that shitty apartment… I see you sitting across from me… cold steel under my chin.” She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to flow freely. “You betrayed me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me.”

“I did what had to be done,” Alejandro replied, reaching for her face.

The soft touch of his fingers caressed her cheeks as he wiped her tears away. This time, with no gun under her chin. It reminded her of the first time he had reached out to comfort her. 

Her body ached for him. She felt so empty inside, so desperate to have that gaping crater in her chest filled up. She needed him. How could she possibly tell him that the reason why she’d been so fucked up was because she couldn’t get him out of her head? That she spent twelve months trying to do exactly _that_, and had failed.

“Look at me,” he said in a hushed voice.

She met his dusky eyes and felt a tight tug at her heart strings. Yes, this man was older than her. Much older. But she couldn’t deny how devastatingly handsome he was in that moment, in the ambient lighting of her living room. The weathered lines on his face, his square jaw and scruffy beard only heightened his outward masculinity.

“If I didn’t care,” Alejandro began, “I wouldn’t be here. You’re on Cortez’s hit list.”

“How do you know about Cortez?”

“I told you. I’ve been following you.”

She suddenly felt so naked. How dare he break into her apartment and be so cavalier about stalking her, Kate thought.

“Actually…” He paused. “That’s not entirely true. I had someone follow you _for_ me.”

She shook her head in revulsion, saying, “You’re unbelievable.”

“I had to keep tabs on you. It was for your own good.”

“I want you to leave.”

“If you value your life at all, you’ll come with me right now. I have a safe house in Argentina.”

“I can’t just abort my mission!”

“Fuck the mission, Kate. You’re in real danger.”

“I don’t trust you!”

"If you stay, you will _die. _Do you understand that?" 

"I can take care of myself, Alejandro." 

He searched her eyes in silence, contemplating his next decision. "I had a feeling you would disregard my warning." He glanced at his watch and said, "It should be kicking in by now."

Kate looked at him in confusion, panicking as her surroundings became nothing but a blur. "What did you do to me?"

She stood up and immediately collapsed in Alejandro's arms. 

"You'll thank me later, Katie," he murmured, scooping her up and carrying her out of the apartment. 

* * *

**©2019 SinfulSecrets. All Rights Reserved. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. **


	2. Kate Macer Is Dead

**Music in chapter:**

Diana Krall- Besame Mucho

* * *

_Katie! Get your goddamn ass down here, right now!_

Blood. There was so much of it. She was drowning in a crimson pool.

_DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, YOU FUCKING BITCH!_

The closet.

_I’m going to find you, little girl… _

She prayed he wouldn’t.

_Little piggy, little piggy…_

Sinking in water.

_FOUND YOU!_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. As a highly trained FBI agent, Kate’s first instinct was to hop out of bed and scan her surroundings. She reached for a lamp and yanked it off the nightstand to use as a weapon. She had no idea where she was, but she figured it was either sunrise or sunset as she looked out the open terrace and saw a sea of tropical palm trees under a magenta sky.

Kate recognized the song as a female vocalist sang a Spanish ballad. As beautiful as the music was, it didn’t calm her nerves. She was on edge and could hardly remember what had happened.

“What do you intend on doing with that?”

Her panicked eyes darted toward the bedroom door, where she found him standing, watching her intently.

Kate lowered the lamp and suddenly realized that she was no longer wearing her own clothing.

_Did he undress me? _The possibility mortified her.

“Did you…” She paused and took a step back. “Did you _drug_ me?”

Alejandro closed the space between them and cautiously took the vintage lamp out of her hand. His blue dress shirt was clearly too big on her tiny frame, but he liked seeing her in it.

“Answer me, goddammit!” Kate demanded.

With calm composure, he walked toward the nightstand and placed the lamp back where it belonged.

“I’m sorry you’ve been having nightmares,” he said, meeting her frantic gaze. “Side effect of the drug.”

His confirmation only enraged her as she screamed one expletive after another. “… fucking bastard! How dare you! You think you can just march right into my life and play God?... son of a bitch!”

“Are you done?”

“I’m just getting started!”

“Well, let me know when you’ve exhausted yourself with your childish temper tantrum.”

“_Childish_?” Kate scoffed in disbelief. “You _drugged _me, you asshole!”

“I had to in order to save your life. If that makes me an asshole—so be it. I’ve been called worse.”

She took a moment to calm down and gather her bearings. The bedroom was upscale and lavishly furnished, bigger than her apartment unit.

“Where the hell are we? Where are my clothes?”

“I told you”—Alejandro stepped toward her—“I have a safe house. We’re in Argentina.”

“You flew me across the country!?”

He ignored her angry outburst and said, “Your clothes are being washed as we speak. My housemaid Maria changed you into something more…”—he scanned her body—“comfortable.”

Kate backed away the closer he got. “You do realize that you’ve abducted an FBI agent?”

“I’m aware of your American Criminal Code.”

His impassive expression only pissed her off more as she said, “Matt’s gonna know I’m missing.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Do I look like I’m bothered?”

“He’ll connect the dots.”

“Again, I should be worried because…?”

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. As tempting as it was, Kate resisted the urge and calmly said, “I’m assuming you have tight security on this property?”

“Well, considering that we’re in a mansion, deep in the heart of an Amazonian rainforest… yes. We’re off the grid, but I won’t take my chances.”

Kate glanced at the open doors of the spacious bedroom and looked back at him. “I want to leave.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option, Kate.”

“Why the fuck do you even care whether I live or die?”

“I care because I need you. You’re my only contact—the only female FBI agent I know who is trained enough to pull off what I need you to do.”

“So, this isn’t about saving my life. It’s about your own selfish agenda.”

“No. I saved your life by bringing you here. You would have been dead by morning had I left without you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“No?”

Alejandro reached into his front pant pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He swiped his finger over the screen and opened a file before he pressed play.

“_Kill her, Cortez. I’ll wire you the money tonight. She’s got a lot of leverage over me after what happened in Mexico. I can’t trust her to keep quiet. Whatever you do, just make it fast. Don’t let her suffer. This isn’t personal. Kate was in the wrong place at the wrong time._”

_No. It can’t be. _Kate was trembling in shock, as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Matt… he wouldn’t… I-I…”

“He did.” Alejandro’s gaze was intense and serious. “He ordered the hit.”

“H-how… how did you—”

“I told you, I have connections.”

Her legs were about to give out on her, but Kate managed to make it to an armchair. She sat down and hung her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Katie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Their eyes locked. “Don’t ever call me that.”

Alejandro sat in a chair across from her. His face an eternal poker face. “It’s better if he believes you’re dead, otherwise he won’t stop until you’re in the ground.”

“I can’t believe this… my own partner…” She started sobbing. “That thing you said about ‘pissing off the wrong cartel’…”

“It wasn’t a lie.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me this at my apartment?”

“Because I needed you here. The way I see it, I did you a favor. Now you can return the gesture.”

Kate was nervous as she asked, “What do you mean?”

“Would you like to know what I do for a living these days?”

“Besides hunting and killing drug lords?”

His eyes glimmered with amusement as he said, “That was a one-time occurrence—and he deserved it.”

“Enlighten me.”

“I’m in the business of rescuing sex slaves and victims of human trafficking.”

She looked surprised by his admission.

“I have people who work for me, infiltrating establishments across the world and rescuing young women from the clutches of this disgusting industry.”

“Why do you need me?”

“Well, since you’re technically dead now, don’t you want a worthy cause to live for?”

“_You staged my death_? Matt needs to pay for what he’s done! He’ll be prosecuted if you take me back!”

Alejandro chuckled in a patronizing way. “You don’t get it do you? You have compromising intel on people above your station. They’re all in bed together—Matt, Pearce, Ryan… do you need more names? Your life as Kate Macer is _over. _Your career as an FBI agent—_done_. You’re dead, Kate. A ghost. If you go back, it’s suicide. Your only option is to stay here. I’m offering you a job. Your skills as a trained professional won’t go to waste and you won’t be underpaid. Whatever you made working for your treacherous government, I’ll double it.”

_My God… he’s serious_, Kate thought, searching his eyes.

“You’ll be going under cover,” he added.

“Is this a contract?”

“I’ve drawn it up already. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line.”

“I need to think about it.” She rose to her feet and stepped out on the terrace for air. 

The view was breathtaking. Kate felt as if she’d entered a utopic paradise. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him hover behind her.

“Kate,” Alejandro spoke in a deep husky voice. “I know we have a complicated history. All I ask is that you set it aside for a greater cause. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” She turned and met his gaze. “No one can promise tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you realize just how much you’ve danced with death.”

“The only thing I’m dancing with right now is danger.”

A gust of wind flowed through her silky brown hair.

He reached out and caressed her face, saying, “So many close calls… there was always someone watching. I made sure of it. I’m sure you felt it. You’re a smart cookie.”

She shivered at his touch, caught off guard. Kate was twenty-seven years old and still attracted to men who were much older than her. Alejandro looked amazing for a man who was in his mid forties, she thought. His hard, muscled body was built to perfection. Sexual energy radiated off him. She wondered if all Latin men were like this, or if it was strictly exclusive to him and his machismo attitude.

If Brad Pitt had a dark-haired doppelganger, it was Alejandro Gillick. He had an old age beauty that clashed with his ruggedly handsome features. He always seemed to be undressing her with his eyes and it made her feel so nervous.

“For what it’s worth…” said Alejandro, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m not who you think I am.”

She determinedly fixed her gaze on his shirt buttons, fantasizing about ripping his shirt open… and kissing him.

_No. _

She had to stop this pattern of gravitating towards narcissistic men. Her brain had been primed and wired a certain way since she was a child. Now that she was an adult, she had no more excuses. She had to stop her self-sabotaging tendencies.

Alejandro looked concerned as he said, “Are you still with me?”

Kate wanted to tell him. There was a reason why she never worked on sexual assault cases.

“Kate?” He cupped her face, watching her eyes tear up.

“I’m fine.” She stepped back and hugged her arms to her chest. “Just overwhelmed—which shouldn’t be such a surprise to you, given all the bombs you dropped on me.”

His gaze was dark and pensive, which only heightened her undeniable arousal.

She wanted this man. He was old enough to be her father, yet she wanted him from the moment they’d laid eyes on each other.

“You must be famished,” he said. “Let’s discuss the details of this contract over dinner.”

“I’m not stepping out of this room dressed like this.” She lifted her arms under the baggy shirt, grateful for the Brazilian wax she’d gotten only a week ago.

“You’ll have new clothes by tomorrow. Delivery was delayed. We’re off grid, remember?”

“You know my sizes?”

“I know a lot more about you than you think.”

Kate didn’t know whether to feel disturbed or comforted by that fact.

* * *

**©2019 SinfulSecrets. All Rights Reserved. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. **


End file.
